camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo
Apollo (Απόλλων in Ancient Greek) is the Greek god of the sun, healing, plague, disease, music, song, poetry, archery, truth, prophecy, and oracles. He is the twin brother of Artemis. He is also the god of order and the god of light. He is depicted as the god who drives the sun around in his chariot, a job he received when the original sun god, Helios, faded due to downsizing by the Romans. He and his sister, are known as the Twin Archers. His Roman counterpart is Apollo (Phoebus) History When Leto was pregnant, Hera was furious with Zeus' infidelity and forbade his concubine from giving birth on either the islands or mainlands. Fortunately, the floating isle of Delos gave sanctuary to Leto who gave birth to Artemis and Apollo. Hera then sent the dragon serpent, Python to hound Leto. A three-year-old Apollo petitioned Hephaestus for a golden bow and a set of arrows which he used to kill Python. After his defeat of Python, Apollo was placed in charge of the Oracle of Delphi. When Niobe insulted his mother, saying her children were better. Apollo shot all of Niobe's boys and killed them. During the Trojan War, Apollo shot arrows of plague into the Greek encampment as retribution for Agamemnon's insult to his priest. He demanded her return and the Greeks complied, indirectly. He also taunted Achilles so that he would chase him, giving the Trojans time to escape back to Troy. When Diomedes injured Aeneas during a battle, Apollo rescued him after Aphrodite was wounded by Diomedes as well, trying to save her son. He transported the Trojan to Pergamos where his wound was tended by his mother and sister. Apollo was one of the gods who helped the Trojans during the war, and he constantly drove on Hector and almost destroyed the Greeks. Apollo also aided Paris in slaying Achilles by guiding the arrow of his bow into Achilles' heel. When Hermes was born, he stole Apollo's sacred cattle. Outraged, Apollo demanded something to be done to him as punishment. Instead, to make up for it, Hermes made a lyre, a musical instrument, and gave it to Apollo as a peace offering. After that, Hermes and Apollo became friends, and Hermes became an Olympian. After that, Hermes crafted the reed pipes. Apollo begged for them, so Hermes made a deal with him: he would give him the reed pipes in exchange for the caduceus. Apollo agreed, and then became the god of music. Personality Appearance Apollo normally appears as a handsome teenage boy, around seventeen or eighteen, sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. He does appear differently around his archers however, at least fifteen or sixteen years old with golden eyes. In America, he usually wears a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers. His smile is bright enough to blind those around him. But he can appear as anyone or anything, as he is a god. Category:Immortals Category:Olympians Category:Gods Category:Greek God Category:Males